


don't matter where we're going

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Multi, Polyamory, Season 01 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Fitz and Simmons take Skye out on their first date together.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: (I'll stop the world and) Melt with you {Romantic Fitzskimmons}





	don't matter where we're going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallblueandloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblueandloud/gifts).



> Hello everyone, the Valentine gifts keep on coming!
> 
> Written for the prompt: fitzskimmons going on a date.

Skye checks herself on the mirror three times before leaving the bathroom.

It’s not like she could actually change her mind much about her outfit- clothes options are limited on the Bus-, but maybe the makeup is a bit too much. She wants to show them that she cares without overwhelming them. And maybe the cleavage wasn’t necessary? She does not want to give Fitz an aneurysm after all, and she remembers- both clearly and fondly- how bad he handled her in the top she had on the day they first met. Yeah, maybe add a jacket and lose the necklace to redirect attention elsewhere and not to her boobs.

She checks her phone. Crap. It will already be a struggle to get in time to the cargo bay, and between being in time in a risqué outfit and being late in a more conservative one, Skye will always choose to be bold. It wouldn’t have hurt if Fitz-Simmons had told her what to expect from this date, but alas, too late to ask now.

Walking down the stairs that lead to the cargo bay gives her trepidations, and after weeks of extraneous physical training, she knows it is not the cardio, but instead Fitz and Simmons, standing on the ramp holding hands and murmuring to each other.

“Hey, guys,” she announces, and yet they still jump like they have been caught with their hands inside the cookie jar. “You ready?”

“Skye!” Jemma greets her with her usual cheery tone, and her smile is enough to make Skye feel pretty and witty… and gay. “You look lovely tonight.”

“You too.”

She is not lying- Jemma is wearing dark jeans and a green blouse that makes her freckles and her warm eyes stand out, her soft ringlets of hair in a half-up, half-down french twist. The look is simple yet stunning and makes Skye wonder if picking a skirt was a bad choice.

“Shall we go, ladies?” Fitz asks, and Skye shakes her head, realizing that maybe she and Jemma had been staring at each other for a second too long. 

She walks the distance that separates them and searches for his free hand with hers, a small compensation. But Fitz squeezes it lightly and smiles at her and when he looks at her with a smile, the dimples in his cheeks suck all the air out of the room.

“You do look great,” he whispers to her while Jemma fumbles with the remote to open the ramp of the Bus.

“Thanks.” She can not manage any more words, not even to tell him that he also looks handsome. While being apart for the evening, she had forgotten how hard it can be to breathe when she is too close to them.

Fitz doesn’t let go of her hand while he picks up from the floor a picnic basket, and he uses the contact to lead her outside, where Jemma is already waiting for them while tapping her foot against the floor.

“Aren’t we taking a car?” Skye asks, and they both shake their heads. With time, their psychic link has been growing endearing instead of freaky to her.

“It’s only a fifteen minutes walk!” Jemma explains while she takes Skye’s other hand, and now Skye can also smell her perfume, and maybe the skirt wasn’t a good idea not because they are going to do something untoward but because she is  _ this  _ close to passing out already- she can't imagine how bad things will get in a little while. “We thought it would be nice to go on foot, maybe stop at the viewpoints along the way.”

“But we don’t want to be late, Jemma,” Fitz admonishes from her other side. “Remember we want to make it in time for sunset at the river.”

“I know, Fitz, that’s why we synchronized our clocks and looked up what time that will happen, remember?”

They keep going back and forth like that for a while, half scientific discussion half plain bantering, and Skye only holds onto their hands and thinks about how, no matter how this date goes, she will never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
